


Destination Anywhere

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Pushing Daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive pauses, halfway between her past and anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for otahyoni

 

 

Olive Snook's inner orchestra is swelling as she pauses on the step of the train, her hand on the railing, one dainty foot on the platform and the other bound for far-off lands. She tilts back her head, letting the music fill her like hot chocolate or a breath of Sicilian air. "Destination anywhere," she croons softly, her eyes upon the drifting clouds. "East or west, I don't care--"

"You see, my baby don't want me no more," answers a voice from the platform, a baritone made beautiful by heartbreak; Olive's head whips 'round to scan the platform, in search of the man whose broken heart was likewise full of song. Together, their voices blending in harmony, they sing, "This old world ain't got no back door--"

Their eyes meet across the crowd, and a little thrill of pleasure fills her. She leaps from the step, pushing aside mothers with carriages and old men in trenchcoats as she fights to reach him; he puts down his wooden case and reaches for her. when they clasp hands, the fluorescent lights above shine only for them.

"'Cause if it did, it would swing both ways," Olive says softly. With the trembling happiness of a man who has the woman of his dreams, as well as an intact atmosphere to hold her in, Alfredo replies, "And we'd go on back to happy yesterdays."

They kiss, and their hearts match rhythm and enter a major key.

When they break, Olive giggles at the tickle of his beard and says, "So. Going somewhere more exciting than here?"

 _Well,_ she thinks--she _had_ wanted to travel ... 

 


End file.
